One Sunset
by Finito
Summary: Confessions during a sunset. First story. Be kind. Haha! :D


I'm not really all that familiar with this series, but what I have seen has made me support these two characters, whether it is their friendship or possible romance. I wanted to use them to practice my writing. I hope it's up to par with some of the other stories I've read on this site. Also, thanks for allowing me to post my amateur Loliver tales. Ha-ha! Oh, and I think I'm supposed to say something along the lines of "I don't own the HM series" or something like that. Again, I'm a newbie. Ha-ha! Alright, alright I'm done so enjoy and tell what you think. :D

Never Going Back

They'd been friends since pre-school, and as he looked at her now he couldn't imagine life without her. He felt the need to protect her, always. It wasn't a "brother/sister" thing. It didn't feel that way. There was no other desire in his heart than the one of feeling her skin against his, whether it was an accidental nudge or a playful punch on his arm. She did that frequently, but he didn't mind.

"Oliver." She finally spoke breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't said a word in twenty minutes. Not even to complain. What's on your mind?"

_For the first time I felt like I needed to lie to Lilly. _

"Global warming."

"Good one, doughnut." She smiled at him, and he couldn't take his eyes off of that smile. What was the meaning of these moments? They were becoming more and more frequent.

"Oliver." She said once more. This time more aggressively. "You keep spacing out on me. Am I really that boring?"

"No." He said quickly. "I'm just enjoying your company." He looked out towards the ocean. "And the view."

She accepted this answer and blushed at his comment. "Why did you want to come here anyway?"

"No reason. I just haven't seen the sunset in a while. Thanks for coming with me by the way."

"No problem." She lay back on the soft, warm sand stretching her arms and legs accidentally brushing her hand against his.

There was another moment. For a split second, he felt… electric. He followed her example and the two lay next to each other in a comfortable silence. His mind began to slip into that familiar daydream where Lilly shows up on his front porch and they stare into each other's eyes revealing their true feelings. No words, just a doting gaze.

"Oliver, you don't have to lie to me." She broke the silence and the daydream faded as he once again grasped reality.

"What are you talking about?" He kept his eyes fixed on the darkening sky.

"I know you better than anyone. Now tell me what you're really thinking." She fixed her position and now lay on her side, facing him. Her head resting on her left hand while the other played with the sand between her and Oliver.

_Can I tell her? Can I even look at her?_

Oliver followed suit again and was now facing Lilly. Her eyes beseeched an honest answer, and he could not resist.

"Lilly," he began inching closer to her and rested his forehead on hers. She didn't move away, encouraging him to continue. "I was thinking about you."

"What about me," she whispered to him. He felt her breath and it sent a shock down his arm.

_How do I tell you?_

There were no words, he thought. Oliver decided it was now or never. He let his nose gently slide over hers while repositioning himself to a kneeling pose. Lilly subconsciously moved with him and placed her hands on his knees. Once again, her touch enlivened Oliver. He placed his left hand on the sand to hold himself up, while his right hand gently stroked her cheek, and then her neck. Lilly closed her eyes.

"Just kiss me already."

Oliver smiled at her eagerness and gladly gave in to her request. Once their lips met, Oliver's entire body experienced the "shock of its life". The moment was euphoric. This was the closeness he desired. After a few seconds, Oliver felt Lilly shiver causing him to break away.

"Are you cold?" For a moment, Oliver feared that her "shiver" was really a "shudder".

"No." She stared into his eyes, her smile unwavering.

He relaxed at the sight of her beautiful smile.

_How long have I felt like this?_

"How long have you felt like this?" Lilly held her gaze and Oliver laughed softly at how well she could read his mind.

"I don't know. But after this, I don't think I can go back."

"You mean, go back to being just friends?"

He nodded at her and broke eye contact by lying down again. She looked down at him and moved the hair out of his face. She lowered herself and they kissed again. This time more passionately. Lilly had situated herself on top and Oliver held on to her waist as they lost themselves in an ardent embrace. Lilly broke away this time but remained sitting on top of Oliver. She looked down at him, her face glowing with exhilaration.

"I'm almost positive our friendship is ruined." She laughed as she said it making Oliver nervous. He could feel her body shake against his and it triggered an odd sensation all throughout his body.

"You can say that again."

That night they left the beach hand in hand wondering why they didn't give in to their feelings sooner. What was this new consciousness they had reached? It was a mixture of tenderness and devotion. Their friendship was definitely a stepping stone to this new sentiment. Then suddenly, Oliver reacted.

_I'm in love with her._

THE END.


End file.
